Bend It Like Beckham
by Lemonly
Summary: Kind of inspired by the movie, it uses some quotes.  Hermione gets a tryout to play soccer professionally, her dream come true.  But with Molly bugging her about needing a guy and Ginny getting married, will she get to make her dream a reality?


Hermione sat in her room in Grimmauld Place, t.v. tuned to the soccer (A/N: I'm from the US and I truly tried using football instead of soccer, but it was just too confusing for me.) game. She cheered loudly as Beckham scored, giving his team a 1-0 lead. Downstairs, the men in the house laughed as they heard the enthusiastic celebration. Molly, on the other hand, scowled. Ginny had just gotten engaged to Michael Connor. Hermione should be down here, talking wedding plans with Ginny. She promptly marched up the stairs to Hermione's room and flung the door open. Using magic, Molly turned the t.v. off from the doorway and was greeted immediately with protest.

"Come on! I was watching the game! They were about to interview Beckham!" Hermione shouted.

"Ginny just got engaged and you're sitting here, watching this skinhead boy. She's practically your sister, so go downstairs and help her get a head start on planning her wedding." Molly ordered.

Hermione reluctantly left the room to go downstairs. When she appeared in the doorway of the sitting room, Ginny immediately pulled her over to where the girls were sitting. Hermione stared out the window as the girls chattered about wedding colors and what not. She longed to be at the park across the street, maybe kicking around a soccer ball. That brought her to the days before Hogwarts. The days when she spent her weekend with a group of guys, playing soccer. She would kick their butts. They regularly decided to spend an hour playing all-on-one, where it would be all of them against her. She would still win somehow. A small smile began to form on her face.

"Hermione! Did you hear what I just said?" Ginny asked, snapping Hermione from her thoughts.

"Sorry, no. I was just thinking about when me and a group of guys from my neighborhood used to get together every weekend we could to play soccer. We would play all day." Hermione answered.

"All this sports nonsense is rotting your brain." Ginny responded, "Anyway, I just named you my maid of honor."

"Thank you." Hermione responded, hugging Ginny.

_Out of Place_ by Gavin Thorpe filled the room. Hermione quickly pulled the phone from her pocket. Checking the caller id she saw it was her best muggle guy friend.

"Hey Tony!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Please tell me you're watching the game!" Tony said on the other end.

"I was until I was forced to stop watching," Hermione groaned.

"You just missed the BEST goal of the season!" Tony exclaimed, "It's definitely one for the highlight reel."

"I can't believe I missed it!" Hermione groaned again, not noticing the looks she was getting from the people in the room, which consisted of the Order, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma.

"Yeah, they're calling Beckham the best player in the league, right now!"

"Of course he's the best player in the league! No one can cross a ball or bend it like Beckham!"

"Except for you, of course."

"My skill level pales in comparison to Becks'!"

"That's what you think. But there are a lot of people who would think differently."

"Whatever. Listen, Tony, I have to go. I'll call you later."

"All right. See ya, Legs."

"See ya, Ass."

They both hung up the phone laughing. That was when Hermione noticed the looks she was getting.

"What?" she asked. They just shook their heads and went back to what they were doing before.

Hermione went back upstairs and came back down a minute later in a pair of sweatpants, a light hoodie, and tennis shoes holding her soccer ball. She ignored the looks and went into the backyard, knowing Molly would kill her if she went to the park. She began to kick the ball around a little before she noticed just how big the yard was. She transfigured a rock into a goal before placing it at the far end of the yard. She then transfigured another rock into a bag of balls, charmed to keep refilling. She then began target practice, just to get warmed up. Then she started actually playing, doing incredible things with the ball. When she got hot, she took off her hoodie to reveal a blue Manchester Unite t-shirt with Beckham's name and number written on the back that Tony had bought for her as a gag gift. When that got too heavy, she took it off and kept playing in just her black sports bra.

As the people in the house watched, they became very impressed. Dean, Seamus, and Harry were stuck with the job of explaining what she was doing. After a while they stood up.

"Well, I'm not going to just sit in her when there's soccer to be played." Dean said. Harry and Seamus nodded in response and the three of them walked outside.

Another rock was transfigured and the goal moved to the other side of the yard. The teams were Dean and Seamus and Harry and Hermione. Hermione made another goal, worthy of any pro in Dean's words, and Harry hugged her tightly. One more goal later, also scored by Hermione, and they won.

As they walked back inside, they were laughing. Harry was carrying Hermione shirt and hoodie, he glared at Sirius who was getting ready to make a snide comment.

"How was the game?" Sirius asked, deciding not to make the original comment after seeing his god son's glare.

"5-1, Team H." Hermione responded, sitting down next to Harry, who handed her cloths back to her. She casually rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Go upstairs and put some cloths on!" Molly screeched, walking into the room. Hermione discreetly rolled her eyes but got up and walked up the stairs. After she left Harry, Dean, and Seamus started to plan a rematch.

"When are you going to realize that Hermione is a girl, with breast, not another one of the guy?" Molly scowled the three boys.

"Molly, if Hermione wants to be sporty, let her be sporty. You have no control over her, no matter how much you resent that. She's an adult." Arthur tried to reason with his wife.

"All I'm saying is there's a reason why Sporty Spice is the only one without a fella." was Molly's reply before she left to make dinner.

At dinner, Hermione sat down between Dean and Seamus, across from Harry, and the four started talking soccer. Hermione felt her phone vibrate and read the text.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Ginny asked, straining to see her.

"Tony's set up a try-out for a professional team." Hermione gasped.

"Congratulations!" Harry said, everyone else following shortly after.

"No! Absolutely not!" Molly said.

"Molly—" Arthur tried to unsuccessfully keep his wife from saying anything else.

"No! I won't stand for it. You won't be happy there, Hermione. You won't be able to use your knowledge, your education. No, I think going into Auror training or a Ministry job would be better suited for you."

"You can't make these kinds of decisions for me, Mrs. Weasley. My parents may be gone, but that doesn't mean you assume control over my life. That would be the job of my legal guardian. Tonks, what do you think?" Hermione asked, turning to the currently pink and purple haired girl. This surprised everyone. What they didn't know was that only the night her parents were killed, her legal guardian was as well. Tonks immediately volunteered to take the place of magical guardian.

"I think it sounds like a good opportunity for you. Making a living doing what you love. And you certainly have the marks to get any job you want if something should happen." Tonks advised, "But think seriously about this. If you should get injured, there's a possibility that you wouldn't be able to play anymore."

"If that's the case I could always coach or get a Ministry job. But, I think I'm going to go for it. I mean, it's a once in a life time thing. You turn down a try-out, you might not get another chance."

"Go for it, kiddo." Tonks said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Tonks tightly before running up to her room.

"Nymphadora, I don't know what has gotten into your head, but you are not her magical guardian." Molly said, in a sickly sweet voice after Hermione left the room.

"According to the records at both the Ministry and Gringotts, I am. She didn't have one and when her parents were killed, so was her guardian."

"Well, you have clearly proven yourself unfit for the position, letting her decide what was best for her. You should discourage this sports nonsense and push her to something more suitable. Maybe even push her toward marriage. Ron has been rather lonely without her." Molly said, putting her hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron nodded, looking sad and lonely, trying to prove his mother right.

"How is letting her make her own decisions a bad thing? She's 17, Molly, a legal adult. In the end, I have no say over what she does. And you have absolutely no say. She loves sports. I've never seen her truly enjoy herself unless she playing, watching, or talking sports. I've never seen her having fun until the first time I saw her playing soccer. She loves this sport, Molly. If you try to prevent her from playing it, I cannot promise that you won't regret it." Tonks then got up and left the room. She walked to Hermione's room and heard her talking excitedly on the phone. She smiled to herself and made her way to the library, a place she always found peace when she would come here as a kid. Her mom may have been blasted out of the Black family by Sirius's mom, but she was always invited to the family events. After a little while, Sirius walked in and sat down next to her.

"Do you think I did that right thing?" Tonks asked, turning to her cousin.

"Of course you did the right thing." Sirius answered.

"I hope so. But what if Molly is right? What if I shouldn't be thinking about what's best for Hermione but about what's best for Hermione's future?"

"Molly isn't right. She doesn't understand that it's not about what she wants. Arthur tries to change her mind, but she will have none of it. Children are a map of their parents." Sirius responded.

"Will you help me, Sirius? I have no idea what I'm doing." Tonks said, shaking her head.

"Of course. Ever since Harry became part of my life, and she came with him, I've grown to see her as my daughter. I've only told that to Remus."

"Thank you,"

Before Sirius could reply, Molly walked into the room; Tonks greeted her with a groan.

"Nymphadora, you must do something to stop this foolishness. Think about Hermione's future. How's she going to get married? No boy's gonna want to go out with a girl with bigger muscles then him." Molly said, sitting down across from the cousins.

Tonks let out a yell of frustration, throwing her arms up and walking out of the room and back to the sitting room where she sat down between Remus and Moody. She put her head in her hands and Remus began to massage her back.

"I can think of one." Sirius said, before following his cousin's lead.

"HARRY! Becks is going to be watching the try-out!" Hermione exclaimed, running into the room and throwing her arms around Harry, who grinned at how happy she was. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"That's awesome, Mione!" Harry responded, burying his face in her hair.

"Mione, we're going in for bridesmaid dress fitting tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Okay. My try-out's at noon." Hermione responded.

"The fitting's at one." Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll come as fast as I can. It shouldn't take more than an hour." Hermione replied, still buzzing with excitement.

"Well, Hermione, if you aren't done by one, you are to leave. Regardless of whether or not you're done." Molly demanded, breaking into the conversation.

"I'll be there when I'm done with my try-out, Mrs. Weasley. If I'm late, I'm late." Hermione said, raising her head defiantly and walking back upstairs to get her stuff together for the next day.

Then next morning, Hermione was woken up at eight by Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. They had fixed a rather large breakfast for her. After that, she hopped in the shower and got dressed for the try-out. She threw a pair of jeans, a cute white t-shirt with a silver peace sign on it, and a pair of black Converse in her bag for after the try-out. She then threw on her white jersey from her Rec. League she used to play on and a pair of shiny blue shorts. She then put on her blue and silver cleats, tightening them more than usual. After pulling her hair into a tight ponytail, she grabbed her blue and silver soccer ball and put her blue sports bag over her shoulder and walked downstairs. Checking the time, she saw it was 11:45.

"You ready, Kiddo?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." Hermione nodded. She looped her arm through Sirius's and he apparated her around the corner from the park she was trying-out at. With a hug he wished her luck. She ran the rest of the way, making it to the designated spot at 11:55.

"Early. I like that in players." The scout greeted.

"I'm always early." Hermione responded with a shrug.

"I'm Joe and this, I'm sure you know, is my close friend David Beckham." Joe introduced.

"I'm Hermione. It's such an honor to meet you, Mr. Beckham." Hermione said, trying to keep the fan girl inside her from screaming.

"Now, my cousin Tony tells me that you're very talented but that you're school doesn't have a soccer team. What school do you go to?" Joe asked.

"I go to Lady Blackmoor's School for Young Ladies," Hermione responded, "It's apparently unladylike to play any kind of sport, well, any kind of fun sport."

"Well, let's see what you got." Joe said. He and Beckham took their seats and began telling her various things. She made every goal she tried for. She handled the ball incredibly well. She ran a mile in under nine minutes. She even managed to soccer four times while playing one-on-one with Beckham, using the things she learned from watching him play.

"Very good. You really are incredible. You have accuracy, you have a very high skill level, and you have speed, a lot of speed. I got it all on tape, I'll send it out to all the teams."Joe said, shaking her hand.

"You're good. I've never seen my skills used against me like that." Beckham said, also shaking her hand.

"I feel lame asking this, but will you sign my jersey?" Hermione asked, pulling a blue Sharpie out.

"Of course," Beckham laughed, taking the Sharpie from her. When he was done, he handed it back. "Oh, I almost forgot. Victoria claimed that every girl liked Spice Girls growing up, she told me to give this to you." He pulled out a picture of the girls that was signed by all of them. "She has a lot of these lying around, just in case."

"Tell her thank you for me. I loved them. Sporty was my favorite. All the girls made fun of me for that that." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Will do. I'll be seeing you around. You'll make the big leagues, kid. You got talent." Beckham said as he shook her hand and followed Joe out of the park.

"SHIT!" Hermione exclaimed under her breath, seeing that it was one. Quickly changed and ran to the spot she was meeting Sirius. She had never felt more relived to see him already standing there. She slowed to a jog as she got closer before stopping.

"How'd it go, kiddo?" he asked.

"Amazing. I managed to score four times while playing one-on-one with Beckham. He signed my jersey and I got an autographed picture of the Spice Girls. But we have to go now. I'll fill you in on the rest of it later." Hermione said quickly.

With a nod, Sirius apparated them into Madame Milken's, where Hermione was immediately dragged off and her bag and ball found Sirius' head.

"I told you to have her here by one!" Molly scolded. Sirius scowled and grabbed Hermione's stuff and apparated back to Number Twelve.

"Now, dear, you and me are going to go find you some cute bras. Hopefully, they'll encourage you to wear more appealing clothes. Your dress is different than the other girls', so we'll wait to have that fitted last." Molly said, leading Hermione over to the bras.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked right over to the sports' bras, like she always did.

"Oh, not the sports bras darling." Molly groaned, seeing Hermione holding a neon yellow one. Hermione rolled her eyes, selected a sky blue and neon pink one, and walked over to the clerk. After making her purchases, Ginny pulled her into the fitting room. Ginny transfigured Hermione current bra into a band bra and threw her the Maid of Honor dress. It was coral, strapless, and came down to her knees. When Hermione stepped out of the fitting room, Ginny squealed.

"You look fantastic in that dress!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Too bad your chest doesn't really fill it out," Lavender added.

"My chest isn't that small," Hermione grumbled, looking down. Her chest wasn't that small, it was bigger than Lavender's.

"Never mind that, dear. Our designs will make even these little mosquito bites look like juicy, juicy mangos!" Madame Milken exclaimed, pinning the fabric so that it bordering preventing Hermione from breathing. With a wave of her wand, the dress altered itself. Hermione let out a gasp when she saw her reflection. She looked amazing in the dress.

"Oh my God!" Ginny squealed again.

"You'll definitely hook a few guys in that," Lavender said.

"Not that we actually care, but how was your soccer thing?" Parvati asked, examining her nails.

"Amazing. Beckham signed my jersey and Posh gave him an autographed picture of the Spice Girls to give to me. But I scored four goals in one-on-one with Beckham, using stuff I learned from watching him. The scout, Joe, said that he would send the tape out to different teams." Hermione said excitedly. She stopped when she saw the girls talking wedding details. She looked down and went back into the fitting room. Once she was changed, she walked out, her dress on the hanger.

"Darling this soccer thing—" Molly started.

"Please don't start this again, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione sighed.

"This is the same thing that happened to your cousin. She ran away with that white boy with blue hair and now she wears those small, small skirts," Molly continued. Hermione regretted telling the Weasleys about her cousin.

"But, Molly, she's a fashion designer." Hermione tried to explain the short skirts. She rolled her eyes at what she knew was coming next.

"She's divorced, that's what she is." Molly said with a pointed finger and raised eyebrow.

"Can I go now? Harry demanded to know everything about the try-out." Hermione handed the dress to Molly and walked out of the store.

The girls watched from the window of the store in shock. Hermione was in a very tight embrace with someone. They apparated to Grimmauld and began trying to figure out who it was.

"It could have been Seamus. He's had the hots for her for years!" Lavender exclaimed.

"OH! What if it was Draco Malfoy! And they've had a secret romance going on and it's only coming out now because the war's over! How romantic." Parvati sighed.

"Please. It would not be a secret. At least, Harry would have known. She can't keep anything from him. It might have been Neville." Padma suggested.

"Oh, please. It's not Neville. Maybe it's that Tony guy she was talking to yesterday. She did sound rather excited when he called." Ginny reasoned.

Before they could discuss the topic any further, Hermione apparated into the sitting room.

"Oh, darling, congratulations. I never thought this day would ever come!" Molly exclaimed, hugging a very confused Hermione tightly.

"Yes. I think a butter beer is in order." Ginny said, handing Hermione a bottle.

"Indeed. To Hermione finally catching a guy." Lavender said.

"And kissing him in the middle of Diagon Alley." Parvati and Padma said in unison.

"Me? Kissing? A boy? You're mad. You're all Bloody mad!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Drop the act, Hermione. We saw you." Ginny said smirking, thinking she had her best friend trapped.

"What act? I wasn't kissing anybody. I left the dress shop and ran into one of my best girl friends from my neighborhood and hugged her." Hermione explained, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, no butter beer for you then." Lavender said, snatching the bottle out of her hands and handing it to Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to the library, where the guys and Tonks were waiting to hear about the try-out.

"…OH! And Becks, himself, said that I was talented. That I would make the big leagues!" Hermione finished half an hour later, she was still buzzing from the post-tryout conversation.

"Wow, Mia, That's fantastic!" Tonks exclaimed, hugging her charge tightly.

"Yeah. Not only did you get to meet your hero, you got to lay with him and get complimented by him." Harry said, pulling her close to him and whispering in her ear, "I'm so proud of you, Mione."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione replied. Everyone else left the room, knowing that Harry and Hermione weren't going to let go of each other anytime soon.

Harry and Hermione were sitting together in the library a couple weeks later, simply enjoy each other's company.

"Hermione, I think I should tell you something. I –" Harry started but was cut off when Molly chose to enter, Sirius following close behind.

"Hermione that nice Ravenclaw in your year, Terry Boot, is going to be here shortly. He's going to take you out to celebrate your tryout thing. Ginny contacted him and arranged everything." Molly said excitedly, pulling Hermione from Harry's arms and into the hands of the girls, who whisked her out of the room before she could object.

"I'm just going to go cancel that date for tonight." Harry said leaving the room. He was not going to let HIS Hermione go out with Terry Boot.

"You will not be canceling that date Harry. In fact you won't be able to." Molly shouted after him.

"We'll see about that." Harry yelled back.

"Molly—" Sirius started.

"Sirius, she's 19. She needs to find a guy. Ginny only just turned 17 and is already engaged. Hermione's friends are all 19 and have boyfriends." Molly tried to reason.

"Okay, first of all, out of those girls, Ginny is her only friend, and right now I wouldn't put Ginny into the friend category. A friend wouldn't force a friend to go on a date. And second, I have grown to see Hermione as my daughter. So I'm begging you to leave her alone. If she's not interested in boys, well, quite frankly, I'm over the moon about it. And so are most of the men in this house." Sirius said, leaving Molly alone in the library and going to rescue Hermione from the clutches of the girls, only to find a ward to keep out anyone who was on Hermione's side. Defeated, he went downstairs to find Harry glaring at the fireplace and the other guys laughing at him.

"How'd it go on your end?" he asked.

"It didn't. Mrs. Weasley charmed it so I can't floo or do anything to candle the date. No one can." Harry answered, his glare hardening. He continued pouting until six sharp when the girls dragged Hermione downstairs.

Hermione looked beyond uncomfortable. She had on a tight black leather mini-skirt, a silver strapless baby-doll top, and a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was straight and down. She had black eyeliner, grey eye shadow, and red lipstick on. She looked amazing.

"You aren't going out with Terry Boot dressed like that." Harry said, standing up. He smiled when Hermione looked relived, "Go up and change. If Mrs. Weasley is insisting that you go out with someone tonight, that someone's going to be me."

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, running up the stairs as best she could. As soon as she was upstairs, Terry Boot appeared at the door.

"You're presence isn't required anymore," Harry said, closing the door before Terry could respond.

"I'm ready." Hermione said, ten minutes later, running down the stairs. She was dressed in a pair a jeans, her Beckham jersey, and a pair of white and dark blue pumas. Her hair, while still straightened, was in a ponytail and her make-up was gone.

"Beautiful as always," Harry said with a smile. This was the Hermione he loved; the Hermione who was nothing but herself. Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment- not used to getting them.

Harry took her hand and opened the door to find Terry Boot still standing there.

"I thought I told you, you weren't needed anymore," Harry said with a glare. Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Harry away from Terry. He smiled at her and intertwined their fingers.

An hour later they were sitting on the swings in the park.

"Maybe Molly's right about this whole thing. I mean, what guy wants a girl who's better than him at a sport? And besides, I'm more like to be with a guy who doesn't know what soccer is and has no desire to learn. And Mrs. Weasley's practically my mom, and you know what they say 'Mother knows best'." Hermione said, dragging her feet in the sand surrounding the swings.

"Your parents don't always know what's best for you, though, do they?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said, looking up. She was met with the brilliant green of Harry's gaze.

"Mione, you're incredibly talented. A natural. If playing soccer is what makes you happy, then screw Mrs. Weasley. Do this for you, no one else."

"Why are you doing this to me, Harry? Every time I talk myself out of it, you come around and make it sound so easy." Hermione groaned, they'd have this conversation before.

"I guess I don't want to give up on you,"

"Thank you for that. But that doesn't do anything to help with what Mrs. Weasley keeps saying about how I'll never get a guy if my life revolves around playing a sport."

" I can't think of one guy who would deny that you're hott or would turn down the chance to go out with you." Harry said sincerely.

"Why doesn't one of them step forward? It would finally get Mrs. Weasley off my case."

"Because they're all afraid of me."

"Why?"

"Because they see me as the protective older brother. But what drives that is the insane jealousy that would come with you going out with one of them. I can't think of one person who would deserve you, including myself—" Harry was cut off by Hermione's lips on his. Anything else was lost as he focused all his energy on the kiss.

"Be my girl?" Harry asked after they broke apart.

"Of course," Hermione responded, kissing him again.

A couple hours later, the two made their way back to Number Twelve. All conversations stopped as they walked into the sitting room hand-in-hand. Sirius was the first to snap out of it.

"Congratulations you two," Sirius said, clapping Harry on the shoulder, "following the Potter tradition it seems. Remus, I believe you owe me five galleons."

"Congrats, Hermione," Tonks said, hugging her charge and whispering, "hopefully this will take Molly off your back."

"One can only hope so," Hermione responded.

After everyone had offered there congratulations they headed upstairs. Harry dropped her off at her bedroom. They stood outside the door for a little while.

"Well, goodnight." Harry said reluctantly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I'd be able to trust myself if I went inside." Harry said.

"It's okay. I trust you." Hermione said, kissing him. He eagerly returned the kiss and had her pressed against the door. She pressed her body into his and he let out a moan.

"Is your offer still valid?" Harry asked when they broke apart. Hermione giggled in response and he opened her door and ushered her inside.

The next day was Saturday and they did appear downstairs until well after everyone else was awake. They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Sirius, Tonks, and Molly walked in arguing over something, it appeared to be a letter.

"This came for you this morning, Hermione. Read it out loud, we want to hear the news." Sirius said, handing her the letter.

"Hermione, darling, you don't have to open the letter. In fact, it would be better if you just gave up this whole soccer thing." Molly said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Shut up, Molly!" Tonks shot at the older woman. Molly looked at her in shock but didn't say anything else.

Hermione opened the letter, "Dear Hermione Granger, I have sent your tape out to various teams and a couple of them would like to meet with you. Since you don't have a manager yet, David and I will act as one. Your meeting has been scheduled for this coming Thursday at 5 pm. Sincerely, Joe."

"Absolutely not. We have strict rules in this house. One of those is that dinner is served at 5 and everyone must be present for it." Molly said, smirking in triumph. Sirius, Tonks, and Harry's hearts broke seeing the broken expression on Hermione's face.

"What's wrong, darling?" Molly asked, finally noticing.

"This is my dream come true, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione whispered. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Sirius glared at the Weasley matriarch.

"Sometimes, to follow your dreams, you have to bend all the rules," Tonks said, kneeling in front of Hermione. Hermione looked at her guardian's face and saw nothing but pride, same with Sirius once he stopped glaring at Molly.

"I'm going to need someone to come with me to the meeting." Hermione said, looking at Tonks.

"As much as I would love to go with you, they won't quite believe that I am your parent," Tonks said.

"I'll go." Sirius volunteered, "after all, I see you as my daughter anyway."

Molly, realizing she was never going to win this, left the room.

**Epilogue:**

**Hermione got signed by the Philadelphia Independence in America. Harry, of course, followed her there and never missed a game. After her team won their championship game, he proposed to her. A few years and one kid later, Hermione was selected for the National Team. Tonks, Sirius, and Remus pop in to watch every one of her games. Molly never really got over herself, but has stopped bugging Hermione about it.**


End file.
